I Melt With You
by CherikIsMoleculesOfLehnshavier
Summary: Matilda is running from her family who is out to kill her and finds herself in Salvatore Boarding House having been taken in by Damon Salvatore himself. Will her family find her or will Damon keep her safe? (Rated M for future chapters!)
1. Chapter 1

The sound of bare feet slapping against wet pavement echoed through the empty street, the only other sound being the breathless crying of the fleeing girl. Matilda ran down the center of the street, not worried about any cars since it was 3am during the week, most everyone was sleeping except for the occasional drunk driver or graveyard shift worker. There was a sudden dip in the sidewalk, leading to a long gravel road. She figured it would be safer than being on the main road, just in case they came looking for her so she turned off onto the road, sparing a glance over her shoulder.

The ground beneath her was rather arduous to walk on with bare feet so she slowed down, looking nervously at the large trees that lined the road. Ahead she could swear she saw a light, the checkered lines that broke it up leading her to believe it must be a window of a house.

Matilda picked up her pace a little, eager at the promise of somewhere dry and warm, out of the cold rain. A sharp gasp escaped her lips when her foot caught on the edge of a curb and she went flying forward, crashing to the ground on her hands and knees.

"Shit…" She whispered, groaning as she forced herself off of the ground, coming face to face with a giant wooden sign that read, "Salvatore Boarding House.'

"I haven't heard that name before." She thought to herself, staring at the sign for a moment longer before pushing on, making sure to step over the curb this time, instead of break her neck. Slowly as the dim light from windows strengthened her vision she could make out what seemed to be quite an enormous mansion, seemingly old, though it wasn't weathered at all.

Matilda made her way beneath the safety of the overhang above the front door, she hesitated before knocking. Maybe the owners of this house are psychos that liked to murder nineteen year old girls? She let herself be paranoid for a few moments before shaking the thoughts away. It had to be safer in this house than in the one of those who are after me, she concluded. Taking a deep breath Matilda knocked on the door three times, waiting for the sound of footsteps on the other side, or anything that might signify someone was coming to her aid.

**Silence**

She sighed and knocked three times again, just about to turn and leave when she heard a man's voice from inside.

"Just a second!" He called out and she could feel her heart jump into her throat. As she stood there she felt much smaller, the door seeming to loom over her and the darkness behind her seeming much more threatening. Matilda watched as the door knob turned and her arms wrapped protectively around herself, the cold of the rain suddenly hitting her; mixed with the fear of what was to come, causing her to tremble violently.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, incredibly handsome man. She couldn't even help but let her eyes roam, taking in his striking blue eyes and tousled black hair before traveling down his broad shoulders and chest which was covered with a light black shirt, the v neck giving her a glimpse of his collar bone and pale creamy skin.

"Can I help you?" Damon asked, amused, and her eyes snapped back up to his face, a deep blush spreading across her cheeks at the smirk that was plastered on his very inviting lips. He studied the girl before him, though he was much more skilled at being discreet than she was, admiring her light brown eyes and messy, tangled black hair. Her blood red lips really completed the whole look, he thought. She had that kind of I-just-got-fucked-senseless flush but with an innocent edge, something he definitely enjoyed.

"I-I was hoping you would let me rest here," She stammered, having to look down at her feet to even speak to him since his gaze was so piercing. "They were trying to hurt me a-and I barely escaped, I came from the outskirts of town…" She trailed off when he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively, leading her into the house.

"You ran all the way here?" He questioned and she nodded, glancing up at him nervously.

"I've been running all night. They almost caught up with me a few times." She shrugged his arm off her shoulders, not wanting him to get too touchy-feely. After all, she had just met him like ten seconds ago.

"Who are _they_?" Damon moved in front of her and reached out to grip her chin gently between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted her face up, wanting to get a good look at her to make sure she had no injuries or any such thing.

"My... my family." She said averting her gaze out of embarrassment. Matilda figured he thought she was just some spoiled little brat who'd run away from home, though that was the complete opposite. Damon nodded in understanding, having heard how she thought he felt, though it was the complete opposite.

"Here, come with me." He said gently, snaking his arm around her waist and leading her down the hallway, deeper into the mansion. She felt a thrill travel up her spine at the feeling of his arm around her waist and her body pressed flush against his side. He smelled intoxicating, delicious. Matilda couldn't help but want a taste of him and then silently scolded herself for such thoughts, how could she be so naive? This man was a complete stranger!

Damon couldn't help but chuckle slightly at her internal battle, well aware of the effect he was having on her. He led her into the bathroom and then retrieved a wash cloth and towel from the linen cupboard behind him.

"Here," Matilda nearly jumped out of her skin when he gripped her hips and lifted her up with ease, setting her on the edge of the sink. She swallowed the shriek of fright that had almost left her lips, her heart hammering loudly in her ears. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." He soothed and draped the towel over her head, smiling at how cute she looked.

Damon reached behind her to dampen the wash cloth he was holding, pressing himself between her legs in the process and making her almost fall into the sink to put some distance between them. He smirked and then kneeled down in front of her, going to work on wiping away the blood that was staining her knees from when he assumed she'd fallen.

"Th-thank you." She murmured, staring down at the top of his head, biting her lip. Matilda couldn't help her mind wandering, wondering what it would be like to feel his warm lips against her thigh and then his tongue between her legs, nipping and licking in long tantalizing strokes. Matilda gasped at her own dirty thoughts and crossed her legs instinctively, hoping to dull the throbbing ache that was building up between them.

"No need to thank me," He looked up at her and smirked, pinning her to her spot with his smoldering gaze. Damon leaned forward, not breaking eye contact, and pressed his lips gently against the cuts scattered on her knee, his tongue slipping out to sooth the wounds, licking in small circles. He could smell the traces of blood there and nearly groaned in want, forcing himself to pull away and maintain his cool facade.

"Better?" He teased, chuckling when her cheeks turned even redder if possible. Matilda nodded silently, licking her lips since her mouth had gone completely dry. Damon straightened up and tossed the bloodied wash cloth onto the counter, his hand coming to rest on her thigh right above her knee.

"Wait here, I'll get you something dry to wear." He flashed a sweet smile before leaving the bathroom and making his way to his bedroom.

Matilda shifted on the edge if the counter, reaching up to towel dry her hair and then gently wring the water out of the ends. She was lost in thoughts of him, the spot on her thigh where his hand had just been was burning and her heartbeat wouldn't calm. Matilda sighed, she didn't even know his name and all she could think about was him screwing her senseless. What the hell is wrong with me? She thought to herself.

Damon retrieved one of his black t-shirts from the dresser in his room, taking his time to get back to the bathroom. He was quite enjoying having the girl there, it'd been such a boring night before she arrived. Stefan was with Elena and he had just been sitting around drinking and reading, like some spinster. This girl did have quite the active imagination, as well.

"What's your name?" Matilda asked the second Damon entered the bathroom, taking him off guard slightly.

"Damon," He replied, walking over to the sink and standing in front of her once more. "And yours?" Damon smiled lightly and removed the wet towel from around her shoulders before handing her the t-shirt.

"Matilda..." She spoke softly, absentmindedly, too caught up in staring at the clothing he had handed her. Damon said it to himself silently a few times, savoring the way it rolled off his tongue.

"A lovely name for a lovely girl," He commented, smirking when she blushed and looked up at him shyly. "Are you going to wear that or would you rather stay in your wet clothes? Not that I mind." His eyes trailed up and down her body appreciatively, making her skin feel as though it was being bathed in fire.

"Could I have some privacy?" She asked, slipping down off of the counter, purposefully pressing her body flush against his. Matilda could feel herself getting a little more confident, though she was still exhausted, which didn't help.

"Of course," Damon murmured, pressing his hips hard against hers before turning and going to wait outside of the bathroom. Matilda thought her legs might give out, it had felt so good to have him grind against her like that she had to bite her tongue not to moan. She knew that she had probably already soaked her panties just being in his presence and that had just made her want him even more.

Matilda quickly stripped out of the wet navy blue shirt and grey pajama shorts she'd been wearing and pulled on his t-shirt, pleased to finally be in dry clothes again. She couldn't help it and grabbed the edge of the shirt, pressing it to her nose and inhaling deeply. It smelled just like him, so exquisite it made her head spin.

"Done yet?" Damon called from just outside the bathroom, snapping her out of her daze. She quickly grabbed her wet clothes and hung them over the rod that held the shower curtain, hoping they would dry quickly.

"Thank you for letting me wear this." She said as she exited the bathroom, smiling timidly at him.

"Of course," He nodded and returned the smile. 

* * *

><p>"I feel so impolite for barging in on you in the middle of the night," Matilda admitted, following Damon down the hallway and admiring the dark hardwood and antique looking furniture that lined it. "I'm sorry for troubling you."<p>

"Don't be sorry, sweetheart. I was quite lonely, my brother being gone and all. I'm glad you showed up." He flashed a charming smile and led the girl into the sitting room, a very large and elaborate area with tall bookshelves lining the walls and a large fireplace at the end. Black leather couches were situated in the middle and there was a second story, another library it seemed, just above.

"Is your brother passed away?" She asked, hoping she didn't upset him or anything. Damon burst out in laughter, to her surprise, and shook his head, taking a moment to regain himself from the thought of that.

"No. No, he is very much alive."

Matilda could have sworn she heard the bitterness in his tone and it made her skin crawl, she suddenly got a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. Damon turned and looked at her, her silence having put him off.

"Are you alright, dear? You look at little pale." He reached out and placed the back of his hand on her forehead.

"Oh I'm fine." She quickly pushed away the nervous thoughts and gave him a reassuring smile. I'm fine, she told herself, swallowing down the lump in her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon searched Matilda's eyes for a moment longer before nodding and then turning away. 

"Make yourself comfortable, I'll put on some music to fill the silence." He smirked to himself and then grabbed one of his CD's from the collection by the stereo, some 90's alternative band. 

Matilda took a seat on one of the leather couches, rigid in her place. She looked around the room, admiring its architecture while sneaking glances at Damon out of the corner of her eye. She wasn't sure how to feel about him, yet, besides wanting him desperately. He was mysterious with a seemingly dangerous edge, but caring at the same time. It confused her but enticed her all at the same time, it was quite annoying.

"What are you thinking about, sweetheart?" Damon asked as he sat down beside Matilda, startling her from her thoughts.

"O-oh, nothing." She replied, playing nervously with the ends of her now dry hair. She watched as he swirled around the light brown liquid in his glass, able to smell the alcohol even from afar.

"Mmm, sure," He sounded quite entertained by how nervous she suddenly was. "So, tell me about yourself. We might as well get to know each other while you're here." Damon flashed one of his charming smiles and Matilda bit her lip, trying to refrain from smiling back like some starstruck fangirl.

"Well, like I said I'm from the outskirts of town, a single child living with my aunt and uncle. I was homeschooled by them, never allowed to leave the farm... They cared for me as best they could, but it was always lonely. I never saw anyone but them…" Matilda trailed off, caught up in a memory from her childhood.

"Why?" Damon raised his eyebrow questioningly. Were they just crazy religious fanatics or over protective? It seemed strange to keep such a sweet young girl locked up. He didn't think she would hurt a fly.

"I... I don't really know," She admitted, eyebrows knitting in confusion. "I was always very obedient, I never spoke back to them. I don't think I deserved what they did." Her voice caught at the last part and she looked down at her knees.

"Hey, hey," Damon reached out and cupped her cheek, making her look at him. "What did they do to you?" His gaze narrowed when he saw a flicker of fear pass through her eyes and a sudden overwhelming anger overtook him. He didn't like the idea of someone hurting her. It shocked him a little that he already felt so protective of the girl, but he knew how lonely he was, it was quite understandable when he actually thought about it.

"I... Can't tell you," She pulled herself from his gentle grasp and rose from the couch. "I-I've over stayed my welcome, I really should go."

Before Matilda could even take a step Damon was in front of her, holding her firmly against him

"You're safer here, I promise." He kept his arms tightly around her, chin resting on top of her head. Matilda struggled at first, thinking he was about show the side to him that she didn't want to see. But, he didn't he just held her, whispering soothing words.

Soon she relaxed into his hold, to her dismay, letting out the shuddering breath she'd been holding in. It was so strange to be held by another human being, to be reassured. But it felt fake at the same time, like it wasn't really her who had given into it but him who had convinced her somehow.

The moment of peace dissipated when there was a loud banging from the front hall, someone pounding on the door. Matilda shrieked in surprise, clinging to Damon without even thinking about it. The noise had startled him as well and his protective hold on her tightened.

"It's alright, it's probably just my brother." He untangled himself from her arms carefully and looked down at her with what he hoped was reassurance. "Wait here, I'll go look."

Damon walked out of the sitting room and down the long hallway towards the front door. He could already smell Stefan, the familiar sugary cologne and hair gel. Yep, that was his brother. He pulled the front door open, already wearing a look of irritation and squinted at his brother who was looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Who else is here?" Stefan asked as he stepped into the house, shrugging off his jacket and tossing it onto the chair beside the door.

"We have a guest," Damon said, leading his brother into the living room where Matilda was sitting on one of the leather couches playing with the edges of the shirt he had given her. "Stefan this is Matilda; Matilda this is Stefan. She stumbled onto our premise a few hours ago in need of help. Who am I to decline a damsel in distress?" He glanced over at Matilda, whose cheeks had turned light pink, and chuckled quietly.

"Of course, of course," Stefan shot Damon a look before walking over to Matilda and offering his hand out for her to shake. She looked up at him warily, assessing whether or not he was a threat. She could instantly tell he wasn't. Stefan had a much kinder disposition, and wore his concern openly. She smiled at him and shook his hand, firmly, trying to give off a more confident vibe with him than she'd previously been giving off with his brother. 'Damsel in distress… Really, Damon? Really?' She thought, sending Damon a glare which he just returned with a satisfied smirk.

"Your brother was kind enough to let me in," She said, rising from the couch. It felt uncomfortable to be the only one sitting. "I'm in his debt." She added, sarcasm dripping from her tone which just made Damon grin.

"Ah, there's no debt! Damon doesn't need recompense for doing something any other _good _person would have done." Stefan said, also emanating sarcasm.

"Well, now that everyone's done being so kind to me," He said, shooting Stefan a look. He didn't mind if Matilda was a little pissy with him, he liked feisty girls. But Stefan on the other hand…

"It's been a long night and I've got school in the morning, I'm sorry for making our meeting so short," He turned to Matilda and smiled "It was nice to meet you." She nodded and returned the smile, watching as Stefan turned and started to leave.

"Goodnight, brother." Damon called over his shoulder and a barely audible 'Goodnight' followed. He then turned his attention to Matilda who was shifting back and forth on her feet, quite apparently uncomfortable with being alone with him once again.

"What time is it?" She asked, trying to fill the silence that even the dull music playing in the back hadn't helped make less awkward.

"Half past five. Why?" He crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway of the room, staring at her expectantly.

"That late?! I-I should go!" She started towards the exit but he cut her off, stretching his arms out to each side of the door, successfully blocking her path.

"Oh, should you? Where will you go? What will you do? You've nowhere to go, and if you think for one second I'm going to let you go out there, homeless, with no idea what the fuck you're doing, then you've definitely got the wrong idea." Damon looked down at her, utterly serious. He wouldn't let it happen, no way, nu-uh. **As if **he would send this pretty young girl off to fend for herself in a world full of people like… Well, like him.

"I really can't stay!" She insisted, trying to sneak under his arm but only making it easier for him to grab her and then pin her against the wall a little harder than necessary, making her gasp in pain.

"You can stay," He said, holding her in a vice like grip. "I'll even let you have my room."

"Honestly, that's too much to ask." Matilda replied, staring up at him breathlessly, partly from being pinned so hard and partly _because_ he was pinning her so hard.

"Well how about this, I'll stay in the room with you so then I'm not inconvenienced at all." He smirked when she gaped at him in shock and then released her from his grip, gently tapping the tip of her nose with his finger. "Come with me." He ordered, heading towards the stairs before stopping and looking over his shoulder, waiting for her to follow.

Matilda followed quickly, not even realizing she was until she was at the top of the stairs and he was leading her by her hand towards his bedroom. Everything felt a bit foggy, like she couldn't focus. She wanted to tell him that she'd rather just go but she couldn't, her tongue felt like lead in her mouth.

Damon led her into his room and closed the door behind him, walking over to the bedside table in the darkness and then turning on the small lamp, bathing the room in a dull yellow light.

"See, it's not so bad." He smirked at her and she nodded silently, trying to gather together her scrambled thoughts. Before she could collect herself he was in front of her once more, hands on her hips, lips an inch apart from hers.

"Come now, I know you're tired, it's time to rest." He whispered, hand moving from her hip to slowly trail up her side, giving a gentle squeeze along the way and sending a shiver through her entire body. She let him lead her over to the bed, in a drunken daze now, everything around her seeming to blur whenever she tried to focus.

Damon pushed her down gently, forcing her to sit on the edge of the bed and then running his hand through her hair before taking a handful and forcing her head back, making her cry out in pain. He slowly leaned down, keeping a firm grip on her hair.

Matilda could hear her heart hammering in her ears, arousal pooling between her legs as his lips came closer and closer to hers. She wanted to lean up and just end the anticipation already but his hand in her hair kept her firmly in place. His lips grazed hers, just making her more desperate and everything else seem more unfocused.

"P-please," She whimpered, trying to meet his lips in a kiss but wincing in pain at the pull of her hair. Damon waited there a moment longer, their breath mingling, before he pulled back, releasing his hold of her.

"Patience," He smirked at her obvious frustration and then climbed onto the bed, laying down with a huff and putting his hands behind his head. "Come here." Damon looked over at her, waiting for her to curl up against his side. But she just glared, crossing her arms and then laying on her side, curled up in a ball on the very edge of the bed away from him. He couldn't even help but laugh aloud; it was too cute when she was angry. Yes, he was definitely going to keep her. She was fun.


	3. Chapter 3

"No, please!" An invisible force held her down on the stone altar, her struggles useless. Matilda could see her aunt standing over her, arms over head and eyes rolled back as she muttered foreign words of an ancient incantation. 

"Please!" Matilda screamed again, struggling against the hold to no avail.

"Silence, child." Her uncle's voice boomed from where he was standing at her feet. She looked up at her aunt again, silent tears streaming down her face as she watched her aunt's head snap back at an obtuse angle, mouth gaping open and a black smoke slowly beginning to seep out, followed by what seemed to be a long silvery snake.

A shrill scream tore from Matilda's lips as the snake slowly slithered downward before coiling around her arm; she could feel its cold scaly skin tighten its hold until she thought her blood would burst from beneath her skin.

"What's going on?" Her uncle shouted but she couldn't see what had him sounding so afraid all of the sudden.

"Vladimir, hold her down!" She heard her aunt yell followed by the quiet hissing of the snake.

"I'm trying!"

* * *

><p>"Matilda, wake up..."<p>

She could hear a voice in the distance and feel someone's hands on her shoulders. Kicking and fighting to be free of her captor Matilda woke with a start, gasping at the feeling of someone's arms around her she tried to fight them off, about to scream for help when a hand clamped firmly over her mouth.

"Matilda, it's me!" Damon exclaimed, holding her tightly in an effort to calm her. He felt her relax in his arms instantly once realization hit her. Matilda turned, laying on her back and looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Wh-what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," He explained, gently brushing unruly strands of hair behind her ears. "And screaming for help."

Damon looked down at her, his expression concerned. She nodded, her stomach turning when memories of the dream came back to her.

"I'm sorry I woke you..." She said, finally realizing the precarious position they were in and slipping out of his arms. She scooted up and leaned back against the headboard, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Don't be, I wasn't even sleeping." Damon sat up, watching her curiously. "What were you dreaming about?

Matilda chewed on her lip nervously, returning his gaze in silence. She assumed if she told him he'd just think she was completely insane because it wasn't just a dream, it was memories from her life, memories that haunted her dreams every night. Damon watched her think in silence, waiting patiently for an answer and wondering himself what could have her so shaken up.

"It was just a nightmare I have often; it's not a big deal." Matilda looked down at her knees. She wanted to tell him but she didn't want him to think badly. She actually felt safe there for some strange reason, though something in the back of her mind kept telling her to leave, to get far away from both these men. But, she was dreading leaving, she didn't want to go out into the real world, and to have to keep looking over her shoulder in fear that her aunt and uncle might be just behind. This all felt like a dream and she really didn't want to wake up.

"I see," Damon nodded, deciding to not press the subject further, she would tell him in her own time.

"Why weren't you sleeping?" She asked, trying to fill the uncomfortable silence that had settled over them. That ever constant smirk returned to his lips and she suddenly had flashes of his lips inches from hers, it felt so familiar, but she couldn't completely grasp it.

"I don't really sleep," He replied, pulling her from her thoughts. "It runs in the family."

"Oh, I understand."

"You do?" His eyebrow quirked at her answer, it wasn't often that people would relate with him.

"Well, I never really slept much either when I lived with them, there was always too much to do around the house." She shrugged, running a hand through her hair which was tousled from restless sleep.

Damon watched attentively as her tongue darted out to wet her lips. She is quite a distracting creature, he thought to himself. He found that he was very absentminded in her presence, and it took quite a lot of energy to keep her in his control. It was quite curious, something he had not ran into often and when he had it was only with his kind. She wasn't a vampire though; he would be able to tell if she was. No, there was something different about her. He hadn't noticed it when he first met her but as more time passed it was becoming more and more apparent.

"So, they ordered you around like a slave?" He asked. Trying not to laugh at the horrified expression she was looking at him with. If anything he took that as a yes, though he could she was about to make excuses that they didn't.

"Not at all! No, no, I had to contribute somehow. I was happy to help." She said, glaring at him as she said the last part. Matilda felt a bit offended by his assumption; it made her feel weak, as if she was just some dutiful little girl that obeyed a person's every whim. "And who are you to talk? It doesn't seem like you're very kind to your family at all, maybe you should try being less self centered!" She snapped, instantly regretting the words as they left her mouth.

Anger flashed within Damon's eyes and then suddenly he was in front of her, arms on either side of her head like a cage, the wood of the headboard creaking beneath the strength of his hands. His eyes were dark and menacing as he looked down at her and she didn't dare to breathe.

"Don't talk about my family, you have no idea what you're talking about, you have no idea the things I have done for them." He practically spat. Damon was doing his best to control his anger but that subject was something that very easily riled him up.

"You're right," Matilda returned his fierce look. "I don't have any idea what I'm talking about, and neither do you, so I guess we should both just shut up about it then, huh?" She snapped, eyes narrowing. Damon towered over her a moment longer before an amused smile broke out upon his lips and he sat back in front of her, leaning back on his elbows.

"Agreed," He said, still smiling. She had confidence, and he definitely could appreciate someone who didn't put up with his shit, because most everyone did. "So, what should we talk about instead?" He asked, with a tone that feigned innocence. Matilda could hear the suggestiveness behind his words and rolled her eyes, entertaining him further.

"Maybe we should both give sleep a shot?" She suggested with a tired sigh.

"But that's no fun," He glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "And it's already 7am, practically morning. I'd say sleep is out of the question." Damon smirked when she started to nervously chew on her lip.

"Well, that was my suggestion. What's yours?" She asked, eyeing him with a timid curiosity. Damon sat up once more, leaning forward on his hands and knees so that she would have a harder time not meeting his gaze.

"I have a few things in mind," He mumbled, putting one of his hands on her knees and gently easing her legs apart so that he could be closer to her. Matilda's heart was once again in her throat as the feeling of his hands on her, so gentle yet so commanding. He was leaning over her, her knees pressing into his sides as he reached down to cup her face.

"You could tell me to stop," Damon whispered, tracing a line up her jaw with his tongue and making her whimper with need. "Why don't you tell me to stop?" He pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, marveling in the subtle, sweet taste of her skin.

Matilda gasped as Damon sat back and pulled her on top of him so she was straddling his waist. She tangled her fingers in his short dark hair, her head falling back to reveal the length of her throat. Damon growled possessively and pressed his lips to her throat, wanting nothing more than to sink his teeth into the smooth pale skin and taste the essence of her being. She ground her hips down into him and gasped softly when she felt that he was already hard. This suddenly felt surreal, was she really doing this?

"D-Damon," She moaned, her hands falling onto his shoulders as he licked and kissed her neck, leaving light bruises along the way.

"Hmm?" He mumbled against her neck, his hands slipping underneath the t-shirt she was wearing and roaming across her burning hot skin.

"St-stop," Matilda gasped, barely even able to manage the words as his hands grasped her breasts and started to gently knead and massage. "Y-you have to stop." Her hands slid down to his chest, pressing him away slightly. Damon was having a quick internal battle with himself at her request. He definitely wanted to continue, to taste her and have his way with her, but he also wanted her to be completely willing, and not by his persuasion but by her own choice. His hands fell to her hips and he let his forehead come to rest on her collarbone with a frustrated sigh.

"I'm… I'm sorry." She said, bringing her hands up to run her fingers through his hair. Her relief that he had listened was immense, for a moment she thought he would just disregard what she wanted completely and take her.

"Don't be," He said, looking up at her with a tired smile. She returned his gaze, though not the smile; fingers still tangled in his hair. "There's no rush." He added, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips.

Damon lay back with a sigh, putting his hands behind his head as he looked up at Matilda who was still straddling his hips. A deep blush spread onto her cheeks once she realized the position she was in and she hastily tried to remove herself from atop him but was stopped when his hands shot out to grip her hips.

"Mmm, don't move. I like you in this position." He said and smirked cheekily when she refused to meet his gaze.

"I-I hardly even know you…" She said softly, keeping stone still though her hands came to rest gently on his chest.

"And?" Damon raised his eyebrow inquisitively, lips parted slightly in an invitation for her to lean down and capture them, an invitation she declined with silence.

"I've never done anything like this… I… I'd never even kissed anyone before you." She admitted. Embarrassment was evident in her tone and Damon couldn't help but smile fondly at her confession, he felt a slight twinge of guilt at the same time. She was sweet, and innocent, though she pretended to be experienced and confident. She was alluring and Damon could not deny his attraction to her. But, his earlier intentions had changed overnight from that of wanting her as a plaything to more wanting to teach her and claim her as his own.

"Would you let me leave?" She asked suddenly, pulling him from his thoughts. In Matilda's eyes he was her knight in shining armor, the one who saved her from the dark and frightening world she had escaped into. But, she wanted to make sure he truly was a knight, rather than a hunter whose prey had just walked into the trap.

"You are free to go if you please," Damon sighed, letting his gaze fall momentarily before meeting her eyes once more with a fiery curiosity. "_But_, do you want to leave?"

Matilda bit her lip, meeting his eyes for a moment before the intensity of his stare became too much and she looked away. She didn't know how to answer without sounding pathetic and childish, or like one of the, probably many, girls that swooned over him. Her finger tips tapped idly against his chest as she internally argued about her answer, trying to choose her words carefully. Damon just watched silently, an amused smile on his lips as he listened to her thoughts. It never got old to be able to see in people's minds. Finally Matilda sighed, giving up on caring what he thought about her once she answered.

"No… no, I don't want to leave." Her voice came out confident, as she was hoping it would and she held her breath waiting for his reply. Damon sat up before she could even blink and wrapped his hands around her thighs, pulling her legs around his waist so that they were pressed even closer together.

"Good." He whispered, leaning forward to gently press his lips against her neck. His voice sent shivers down her spine and made warmth pool between her legs. She had to bite back a moan because something about it felt so dangerous, like letting someone hold a knife against your throat. It was exhilarating and succeeded in making her want more, her arousal giving her a spur of confidence. Matilda ground her hips down against Damon's smiling shyly at the way his eyes briefly widened in surprise before his usual smirk returned and he let his teeth gently graze her neck.

"Careful, darling, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." His voice was silky smooth as he peppered kisses up Matilda's neck before stopping just below her lips, pausing to look up at her so she could see in his eyes how he longed to throw her down on the bed and take her until she'd came so many times she was begging him to stop. Matilda shuddered slightly from the way he was looking at her. It was as if he was ravishing merely with his gaze.

"I…" She wanted him, but she wasn't ready to give herself to him completely and was too nervous to say so. She couldn't even believe she was in this situation with him in the first place, everything still felt very surreal. Damon chuckled at her thoughts, giving her a quick kiss.

"We'll go _slow,_" Damon murmured, drawing out the last word as one of the hands that had been resting on her hip slowly rubbed down her thigh. "I'll have you begging me to take you by the end." He added, his hand moving up farther and farther. Matilda gasped when she felt his fingers press against her through her panties, which were already soaked just from feeling of his body pressed against her own. He was pleased to feel how ready she was and pushed her panties aside, letting his thumb swipe over her clit and eliciting a very wanton moan from the girl.

"Have you ever touched yourself?" He looked up at her as his fingers rubbed circles against her sensitive nub. Matilda's already flushed cheeks burned at his question and she was trying her best to give an answer but every time she opened her mouth all she could do was moan at the sensations that were assaulting her. So, she just shook her head quickly, gripping his shoulders tightly.

"Oh, really?" Damon grinned, flashing his sharp canines. This was utterly perfect and the sound of her pulse racing was so enticing he bit his tongue just so that the sweet metallic taste would fill his mouth, even if it was his own blood. Finally he slid his finger inside her, causing her eyes to fly open and a gasp to escape her lips at the sudden sensation of having something thrust inside her. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her before adding another and stretching them apart just as he felt her clench around him. She was so tight he couldn't wait to be inside her, to feel her warmth and wetness and feel her tightness strangling his release from his already aching cock.

Matilda moved her hips forward, loving the friction and the way his fingers rubbed against the sensitive spots inside her. This was like nothing she'd felt before, it was beyond words and she knew that she would crave it constantly. She could feel Damon's eyes on her, watching her eyes flutter and the way her mouth would fall open into a perfect o when he hit a particularly sweet spot.

"Come for me," He whispered, receiving a loud moan in response as his lips grazed her collarbone. "Let go." His fingers pressed deeper inside her and Matilda saw stars, practically screaming his name as she fell over the edge and into bliss. Her body convulsing lightly as she rode out her orgasm on his fingers. Finally she collapsed against Damon, her heart thudding loudly against her rib cage and he loved the sound of it.

Damon lay back, carefully pulling her back witch him so she lay on top of him with her head on his chest. The bliss was still lingering in her body and her mind refused to start back up again but she didn't care. She was savoring the pleasure and the dull ache that throbbed between her legs. His fingers began toying idly with her hair as she tried to catch her breath, clinging to him lazily.

"That was…" She began, finally finding her voice but trailing off when she couldn't find the words to describe the pleasure he'd just given her. Damon chuckled, looking down at her when she rested her chin on his chest and gazed up at him with half lidded eyes.

"Just wait," He spoke slowly, his voice deep and sultry. "That was only a taste, love." He smirked, excited at the thought of unraveling her completely. She would be all his.


	4. Chapter 4

Matilda hadn't even realized that she'd fallen asleep until her eyes fluttered open and she felt the bed underneath her, rather than Damon. She sat up, pushing her dark hair out of her face as she stretched languidly. That was the best she'd slept in a long time, she wondered why at first and then the memories of Damon's fingers between her legs came crashing back into her head and she felt a shiver of excitement and fear run through her. That had happened, she'd let him do that. There was a knot in her stomach, she was anxious, where was he? 

"Okay, think about that later, just get up." She whispered to herself, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and letting her feet touch the cold wood floor. Standing up she made her way across the room to the door, her hand shakily coming to rest on the doorknob as she turned it and opened the door as quietly as she could.

No one, it was clear. Matilda knew she was on the second floor, because she remembered going up a flight of stairs to get to his room so she quickly tip toed down the hallway, stopping at the banister and looking over the edge to make sure the coast was clear once more. She wanted to get to the bathroom to get her dry clothes to wear rather than just his t-shirt. The first floor was carpeted and it felt good against her bare feet as she made her way down the hallway, letting her fingertips brush against the wall. The house was beautiful, she couldn't deny it. Far more beautiful than any home she'd ever seen. Once she was inside the bathroom she closed the door and locked it, she had feeling that a locked door would do little good to keep Damon out but it gave her a small sense of comfort.

Matilda grabbed her now dry clothes off of the shower rod and stripped off Damon's shirt, catching her reflection in the mirror out of the corner of her eye and gasping. There were light bruises scattered across her neck and collarbone and the shape of fingertips bruised into her hips as well. The sight of herself made her heart jump into her throat and she did the best she could to comb through her hair with her fingers and make herself presentable. She pulled on her grey shorts and long sleeve shirt, wishing that it was a turtle neck as she ran her fingers across the bruises. Giving one last glance at herself in the mirror Matilda steeled her nerves before opening the door to leave the bathroom but instead colliding face first into what felt like a brick wall.

"Ah, there you are." Damon said cheerily, smiling as she stared up at him with wide eyes.

"You're probably hungry, huh?" Damon said, his hand wrapping around the back of her neck and gently steering her down the hallway towards the kitchen.

"I'm pretty sure Stefan keeps some food around here for Elena…" He mumbled. Matilda assumed that Stefan was the brother she'd met earlier and that Elena must be his girlfriend. They entered the kitchen and she looked around with wide eyes, admiring the black and white checkered tile and the counters that matched the color scheme perfectly. It was just as beautiful as the rest of the house. Damon made his way over to the fridge, humming questioningly as he stared inside before pulling out some left over pizza from when Elena was over the previous night.

"Here," He said, handing her the plate. Matilda was a little skeptical as she stared at it, he hadn't even said good morning or anything, just instead started leading her around like a lost puppy. But then her stomach grumbled quietly and she sighed, knowing her hunger would win the battle.

Matilda took the plate, hoping Damon would ignore how her hands shook as she set it down. But he didn't. She picked up one of the pieces and took a small bite, staring down at the counter top, too nervous to meet his eyes.

"You're quiet," Damon watched her with an amused smile. "What's a matter sweetheart?" He asked with a sugary tone.

Matilda took another small bite, wondering where to even begin when she didn't even really know what was wrong in the first place. She assumed it was the fact that she had left her Aunt and Uncle's farm for the first time ever and within a few hours of that she'd already let some handsome stranger have his way with her, it was a bit much to take in. It was also the 'stranger' part of it that was making her nervous. She knew nothing about Damon, nothing at all. And she had this very strong feeling that there was something different about him, something dangerous. Suddenly he was in front of her, his hands on her hips as he lifted her up and set her down on top of the counter.

"Look at me," he ordered, his voice commanding yet gentle.

Matilda slowly met his intense gaze, chewing on her lip nervously.

"You don't have to be afraid of me." He murmured, gently grazing his finger tips across her cheek which was now flushed pink. He couldn't take his eyes off the way her teeth tugged at her lower lip.

Matilda gasped suddenly, wincing at the sharp pain from biting down on her lip too hard. A thin trickle of blood pooled in the wound before spilling over and sliding down below her lip to her chin. Before he could stop himself Damon leaned down and kissed her, letting his tongue sweep across her lower lip and taste her blood. He growled into the kiss, cupping the back of her head and pressing their lips harder together.

Matilda's head was swimming at the sudden outburst. She clung onto him desperately as his tongue tasted her, barely putting up a fight with her own tongue. Finally he forced himself to pull away, breaking out into a grin when he saw how gorgeously roughed up she looked now. There was blood smeared across her chin and her lips were bruised and flushed.

"I couldn't help myself. I've been wanting to taste you since I saw you." He murmured, leaning down and capturing her lips once more.


End file.
